<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>call me by your name by namchin_YB (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226694">call me by your name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/namchin_YB'>namchin_YB (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kpop - Fandom, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Secret love, i love gay, royal au, some parts inspired from the title/quotes of call me by your name, soobin is fascinated by yeonjun's body, soobin makes yeonjun melt, they are smitten by each other, they're very much in love, very gay, visiting each other at night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/namchin_YB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the kingdoms have bigger problems than boys who kiss boys</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Yeonbin - Relationship, choi yeonjun/choi soobin, soobjun - Relationship, yeonsoo - Relationship, yeonsoob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>call me by your name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>♍︎</b><b> ♐︎</b> <b>central hall </b>| the palace | kingdom of goryeo </p><p>
  <b>⧖ 10 AM</b>
</p><p> </p><p>the king of the kingdom of goryeo turned to his 20 year old son, the prince, and spoke is his usual commanding tone, “son, our guests are about to arrive any second now. what i want from you is to be respectful- and don’t forget to remove that arrogant gaze from your eyes when you greet them.”</p><p>yeonjun choi, who stood taller than his father, replied to his him shortly, trying his best to look respectful as he looked down to meet his eyes, “yes, father. i understand.”</p><p>the hall was decorated with flowers from both of the kingdoms, goryeo and baekje. it was a sumptuous occasion, the citizens all dressed up in their finest clothes. after all, they’d come to witness the strengthening of the ties of the two kingdoms. it had been 200 years since any of the kings had set foot in the other kingdom. it was indeed a moment of pride for yeonjun’s father.</p><p>yeonjun was dressed up in the finest silk and leather in the kingdom, his coat pinned up till his neck. his hair had been pushed back but he kept shaking his head to bring it back and now it fell over his eyes, making him look effortlessly handsome. he sighed, aware of the eyes of all the young men and women on him. he didn’t necessarily mind it, but he wasn’t allowed to talk to them directly at the moment.</p><p>he was the crown prince after all. he had to set an example of discipline and order.</p><p>the noise in the hall was reduced to hushes as the guards prepared to open the fifteen foot tall oak doors. the king stood up straight beside the queen, giving his soon a quick glance.</p><p>they were here.</p><p>the king and queen of baekje walked in with a pleasantly warm air, smiling at everyone they passed. yeonjun had been staring at the ceiling all the while and only once did he allow himself to look at the two new royalties in the hall. sure it was a historic occasion- but he didn’t really care to look at them.</p><p>no, wait- were there three?</p><p>yeonjun’s shoulder lost a bit of the firmness they had as he peeked under the huge flags of the guest kingdom that had been fluttering on the path. behind the king and queen, there walked a taller boy, dressed in the same cloth and colors as the pair.</p><p>he felt his heart beat quicken.</p><p>the kingdom of baekje had a crown prince too? his father had never told him! yeonjun struggled to get a better look of the third entrant, but after noticing his father glaring a him, yeonjun immediately looked down and stood straight again.</p><p>after a few minutes of music and greetings, the guests stood in front of the royal family of goryeo. yeonjun’s hair was still over his eyes, but he glanced up slightly, finally being able to take a good look at the boy.</p><p>the prince of baekje stood effortlessly straight, his soft black hair falling over his eyes too. yeonjun looked at him for a good few minutes as the elders talked, going over each detail of the boy. he had pale, smooth skin that was prettier than any yeonjun had seen on a boy. his way of standing was shy, even though he stood taller than any of his family. his hands were behind his back- he must be an obedient son, yeonjun thought.</p><p>suddenly, the boy looked up and their eyes met for a second. yeonjun‘s cheeks flushed red and he stared at the floor, confused at the foreign feeling inside him. he could feel his cheeks warming up and his ears were heating to an uncomfortable level. but that was nothing compared to the mayhem that momentary eye contact had sent his heart into.</p><p>he had never felt that way before.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>♍︎</b><b> ♐︎</b>   <b>주요</b><b> garden</b> | the palace | kingdom of goryeo</p><p><b>⧖</b> <b>2 PM</b></p><p> </p><p>the gathering in the hall broke up as the kings went to discuss the urgent affairs in the discourse hall, the queens retreating into their chambers. the prince of baekje wandered into the garden towards the backside of the hall. it was a pleasant, quiet place with no living beings, save a few butterflies.</p><p>he stood beside a few particularly bright purple lilacs, admiring them gently. he loved flowers and he loved being alone. places like these always calmed him down, yet there was one person who had been on his mind since he’d seen him.</p><p>yeonjun had been talking to the minister in the hall for a while before he was left to do what he pleased. </p><p>he aggressively ripped his stiff collar off and brushed his hair with his hands continuously till it was messier than it had ever been. taking his coat off, he tossed it to the corner of the hallway that led out of the building. his whistled to himself as he untucked his shirt, unbuttoning it all the way to his navel as he walked out of the back door of the building. he finally felt normal.</p><p>he walked a few meters ahead till his eyes fell on the boy looking at the purple lilacs.</p><p>his mouth fell open slightly as he felt his heart beat quicken yet again. it was a pleasant feeling, yet he felt as if something was tightening inside him.</p><p>why? why was this happening? </p><p>he cleared his throat as he reminded himself that he was the crown prince of this very kingdom. he should have the confidence to approach and talk to a guest.</p><p>the other boy finally looked up from the flowers as the noticed yeonjun approaching. to yeonjun’s surprise, the boy blushed a little as he covered his eyes and looked away.</p><p>yeonjun’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “i came to talk to you. why are you looking away?”</p><p>the black haired boy shifted a little on his feet as he answered, “hyung, your shirt..”</p><p>yeonjun was growing more and more curious with each passing second, “my shirt what?”</p><p>he cleared his throat and replied, “i can see your body- and your shirt is untucked.”</p><p>yeonjun smiled out of disbelief, not knowing that his guest could be this shy. he bit his lip as he reached out for the boy’s hand, pulling it away from his face.</p><p>“you’ll have to get used to it then.” he replied casually.</p><p>the prince of baekje had never been this flustered in his entire life as he stood looking directly at the most attractive person in the entire kingdom.</p><p>yeonjun looked at his curiously, “you haven’t told me your name yet. i’m yeonjun, by the way.”</p><p>“oh, my name is soobin. soobin choi.”</p><p>yeonjun let go of soobin’s arm gently as he smiled at him, “well then, nice to meet you soobin. i’ve always wanted to visit your kingdom but i wasn’t allowed to. i’m glad that your family could come here, though.”</p><p>soobin nodded shyly as he gave a small smile to the elder. he could still feel the pleasant yet painfully new feeling that this blue haired boy had made him feel when he’d walked towards him. yeonjun’s deep red lips had been perfectly highlighted in the gentle afternoon sunlight, his skin glowing like honey.</p><p>yeonjun smiled and spoke a few words to him before he left, having been called by the minister yet again.</p><p>soobin’s hands played with the petals of the lilac as he whispered to himself, “yeonjun..”</p><p>he broke of the petal.</p><p>“yeonjun….”</p><p>he brought the petal to his nose, inhaling the scent.</p><p>he liked the way that name sounded and he’d liked the way yeonjun had called his name.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>♍︎</b><b> ♐︎</b>  <b>the river</b> | 2 miles south of the palace | kingdom of goryeo</p><p>
  <b>⧖</b>
  <b>next day | 12 NOON</b>
</p><p> </p><p>yeonjun stood in the central hall once again, but this time dressed much more casually. the hall was empty at the given time. he’d been told to take the prince of baekje, soobin, around the kingdom and tell him about the good side of history that it had been on. it was a decision made by both of the kings, as yeonjun and soobin would be the future kings of the two kingdoms and they wanted them to have good and friendly relations.</p><p>part of yeonjun wanted to do exactly as his father said and maintain a simple relation. but after what had happened yesterday, yeonjun was unsure whether he’d be able to hold himself back from the handsome, black haired boy. perhaps if he were able to control himself then they could do a bit of both.</p><p>but it was a question of ‘if’ he were able to hold himself back.</p><p>soobin walked into the hall, dressed casually but as neat as he had been yesterday. he stopped a few steps in front of yeonjun and bowed slightly, “shall we go, hyung?”</p><p>yeonjun cleared his throat, trying to sound authoritative even though this was more or less going to be a casual outing, “yes, walk with me.”</p><p>and soobin walked with him.</p><p>
  <b>an hour later</b>
</p><p>“this is a place i come to often- alone, always. it’s a suitable place for me to relieve my stress.”</p><p>yeonjun gestured towards a shimmering blue lake that was gently reflecting the afternoon sunlight. it looked like an unbreakable sheet of glass that was only meant for those worthy.</p><p>it was just a simple, clear lake, but it meant the world to yeonjun. it was his place of escape. a place where he could take a break from being the crown prince and allow himself to be a young man who simply wanted to enjoy the world as it was.</p><p>soobin looked at yeonjun curiously, “if you like to be here alone then why did you show it to me?”</p><p>yeonjun retorted. “because you don’t seem to be like other people for me.”</p><p>turning towards the elder, soobin raised his eyebrows as he asked, him yet another question, “you barely know me, hyung.”</p><p>yeonjun turned to look at soobin as he felt his something inside him inflating like a hot, uncontrollable balloon, “i know enough. though-”</p><p>he reached out quickly to place one hand behind soobin’s waist, jerking him to bring him closer to him as he looked at soobin thoroughly before leaning in to whisper in his ear, “-there is a lot more to know about you, i’m sure.”</p><p>soobin stood still as he pressed his lips together, clearly aware of the sudden increase in the pace of his heartbeat. yeonjun continued to speak as soobin stayed silent.</p><p>“will you show me, soobin. i just want to check if-?”</p><p>soobin interrupted him gently as he looked down at yeonjun with a slightly amused air, “wanting to test desire is nothing more than a ruse to get what we want without admitting that we want it-”</p><p>yeonjun blushed.</p><p>soobin added, “-hyung.”</p><p>something inside yeonjun broke, a ribbon of restriction that had managed to keep that balloon from bursting. now that it didn’t exist, he couldn’t hold himself back anymore.</p><p>he pulled the younger further towards him by the hem of his pant, bringing his face dangerously close to the younger’s, “you’re going to pay for your words, soobin. that is no way to speak to a prince in his own kingdom!”</p><p>soobin gave yeonjun a heart melting smile, “i don’t mind it, hyung.”</p><p>yeonjun gaped at the younger, surprised that anyone could manage to answer him in that way. he didn’t know if it was bad and even if it pleasantly infuruaited him- he liked it when soobin spoke to him in that way.</p><p>he was adorable.</p><p>he looked directly at soobin, “take your clothes off.”</p><p>soobin’s eyes widened as he became truly flustered for the first time that afternoon, “what, hyung?”</p><p>yeonjun smirked, “you heard me. take- them- off! don’t you trust me enough by now?”</p><p>“are you going to make me swim?”</p><p>“yes.”</p><p>“i don’t know how to swim, i’ll drown.”</p><p>yeonjun scoffed, “that’s nonsense. i’ll take care of you, now take them off.”</p><p>yeonjun continued to glare at soobin as the two of them stripped down to their inner wear. soobin was done before yeonjun, and he couldn't help but stare as the elder slowly exposed his toned body.</p><p>yeonjun smirked as he kept his clothes aside. “like what you see?”</p><p>soobin quickly turned to look at the lake, which looked more than inviting at the moment considering the rising heat. yeonjun walked up to the younger and took his hand as he dragged him towards the comparatively shallow part of the lake.</p><p>yeonjun stepped into it before turning back to look at soobin, who still hadn’t stepped in, “come in.”</p><p>soobin’s face showed clearly showed reluctance as he winced after keeping a foot in the water.</p><p>yeonjun sighed, exasperated, “you’re taller than 6 feet!”</p><p>“and i’m also a coward!” soobin’s voice rang in the still silence of the afternoon.</p><p>“there’s only one way to do this then-”</p><p>yeonjun grabbed soobin by his left bicep and yanked him off the dry ground, sending him headfirst into the water. soobin’s body barely went under the water for a second before he slowly came to stand on his feet. yeonjun laughed out loud.</p><p>soobin covered his face as he felt the finally realised why- the water was truly shallow, it barely came till soobin’s waist.</p><p>“it isn’t that bad now, is it?” yeonjun asked soobin.</p><p>soobin made his way through the few feet of water between them as moved closer to yeonjun. a chill, no- a pleasant rush of surprise ran through yeonjun’s body as soobin pulled him closer with his strong arms which circled yeonjun’s toned waist.</p><p>“for now, hyung, i don’t think anything could be bad if you’re there.”</p><p>a small smile slowly crept up yeonjun’s face as he returned the hug, his hands holding soobin’s back. their chests, wet with the water from the lake, were pressing together and in that moment, in this dreamy, hot, summer afternoon, it felt like their bodies were one.</p><p>yeonjun pressed a kiss to soobin’s neck, and yet again he surprised him by kissing the elder back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>♍︎</b><b> ♐︎</b>  <b>soobin’s guest bedroom</b> | the palace | kingdom of goryeo </p><p><b>⧖</b> <b>two days later  | 11 PM</b></p><p> </p><p>soobin was sitting on his bed, writing in his diary. it was a part of his daily routine where he wrote about the things he learned, saw, did and felt during the course of the entire day. since he’d come here, all of his diaries had been majorly about yeonjun. today too, he smiled to himself as he wrote yeonjun’s name in his diary-</p><p>he heard a soft knock on his door. it was past 11 pm, it surely wouldn’t be the servants. they’d been told not to disturb the guest family past 9 pm.</p><p>he heard the knock again, this time with someone whispering his name. soobin walked up to the door, placing an ear against the oak door.</p><p>“soobin..it’s me, yeonjun hyung.”</p><p>soobin smiled to himself even though he had to admit that he was shocked. why was yeonjun visiting him at this hour?</p><p>he opened the door quietly, trying not to make any noise. yeonjun was standing there in his silk night suit, his hair as messy as it could be. soobin took a moment to admire the beauty that he could see in front of his eyes. yeonjun then walked in on his toes, entering the room before soobin shut the door again, locking it this time. he turned around to look at yeonjun.</p><p>all that soobin saw was a blur image of blue hair as yeonjun rushed hugged him. soobin stood still for a few moments, but yeonjun didn’t let go. despite the blush that was creeping up his face, soobin held yeonjun in his arms for as long as the elder wanted him to.</p><p>yeonjun spoke into his chest, “i couldn’t stay in my room at night knowing that you were alone.”</p><p>he looked at soobin, holding the other’s face with one hand, “we need to use our time in the best way, shouldn’t we?”</p><p>soobin whispered gently, “hyung, we are standing too close to the door. someone might hear us. can we go on the bed?”</p><p>yeonjun stared at soobin with a huge smile on his face for a few moments as soobin realised the meaning of what he’d just said.</p><p>he quickly covered his face with his hands, “that’s not what i meant hyu-”</p><p>yeonjun pulled the younger towards him by the waist as he rubbed his back with the other, “whatever your meant, you’re coming with me to the bed anyway.”</p><p>he held soobin by his sleeve as he silently led him to the bed. he allowed soobin to lie down before he went on the bed himself, lying down on the younger.</p><p>they made a heated yet heartwarming scene. the princes of two kingdoms who hadn’t had good relations since the past two centuries were now lying down together on one bed, their hands roaming each other and their chests pressed together.</p><p>yeonjun moved a bit to unbutton his shirt as soobin watched him.</p><p>yeonjun smiled as he noticed soobin looking at him, “”what? i’m feeling hot.”</p><p>soobin looked on for a few more seconds before he unconsciously reached out with his hand, pausing for a second, “can i touch you, hyung?”</p><p>yeonjun raised his eyebrows, smiling, “sure.”</p><p>soobin’s hand made contact with yeonjun’s chest as he overcame his embarrassment from the first time he’d seen him this way in the garden. he trailed a finger down the gap between the silk shirt as yeonjun let out a satisfied sigh.</p><p>with a sudden confidence that surprised soobin too, he asked yeonjun, “hyung, you like this right?”</p><p>the elder was enjoying the curiosity of the younger, each word of his sounding more endearing than the last, “i love it, soobin.”</p><p>soobin continued to feel around yeonjun’s body with a child-like wonder, his touch freeing yeonjun of all his worries. learning about administering the kingdom? who cared about that when you had a beautiful boy giving you love in the most calming way in the dead of the night.</p><p>yeonjun gently took soobin’s hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently as he watched soobin’s face closely to see how he reacted. soobin’s smile simply widened as yeonjun continued to press kisses along his arm, reaching up to his neck.</p><p>“do you want this, soobin?” yeonjun’s honey like voice filled soobin’s ears.</p><p>“yes, hyung. i want- i want to be with you, forever.”</p><p>yeonjun lowered down on the black haired boy who was looking at him with pure love in his eyes. he laid his body down on the others, resting his head in the crook of his neck.</p><p>“but we don’t have forever, soobin.”</p><p>soobin hummed lightly, understanding what yeonjun meant. no matter how good relations their kingdoms could slowly have, when the time came, they’d have to separately rule their own kingdoms. no one would accept them together, it just wasn’t the way things worked. their parents, the king and queen, would be horrified to say the least. they didn’t care for their sons as much as they cared for the future of the kingdom.</p><p>he looked at yeonjun who was silently drawing hearts on soobin’s chest with the tip of his finger. soobin was scared, very scared, of what he would feel when he would be away from yeonjun, if someone found out about them or if something happened to him.</p><p>but right now, he was at peace. he was close to the person he loved the most and there was nothing else he wanted at the moment.</p><p>yeonjun spoke in a low voice, “you deserve to be kissed.”</p><p>soobin’s ears perked up slightly, “what, hyung?”</p><p>yeonjun came up on his elbows, his face very close to soobin’s. his eyes were full of lust and love, his voice still dripping with honey, “you deserve to kissed, soobin- and that too by someone who you want to kiss back.”</p><p>soobin shut his eyes as he smiled, knowing what yeonjun was leading to, “go ahead, hyung. you know what i want too.”</p><p>the blue haired boy held soobin’s jaw almost roughly as he locked his lips with his, kissing his upper lip as soobin sucked at yeonjun’s lower lip as gently as he could. the kiss could have been much, much more heated but the boys were tired from the work they had done in the day. but it didn’t make any of them feel any less loved by the other as their sweet, first kiss went on for a while, and before they realized it, soobin and yeonjun fell asleep in each other’s arms, half clothed, half naked, but full of love for the other.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>♍︎</b><b> ♐︎</b>  <b>throne room</b> | the palace | kingdom of goryeo </p><p><b>⧖</b> <b>next day | 8 AM</b></p><p> </p><p>"where’s the prince?”</p><p>“his bedroom is empty, search all other rooms. the king has summoned him immediately.”</p><p>soobin groaned as he came out of his slumber. his legs were entangled with yeonjun’s, and he would’ve stayed to admire the sight in front of him if it was not for the sounds he’d heard coming from the hallway.</p><p>“hyung, get up.”</p><p>he gently shook yeonjun by the shoulder, to which he got no response. the elder really slept a very deep sleep.</p><p>soobin moved closer to yeonjun and pulled the prince up effortlessly into his arms as he spoke a little louder, but it was still a whisper, “hyung, get up. we’ll get into trouble if they find us together.”</p><p>yeonjun’s eyes partially fluttered open as he smiled at the boy in front of him, “soobin….we really did sleep together, huh? i thought that it was a dream.”</p><p>the sounds were at the other end of the hallway now, “we’ve checked the first three rooms, the prince isn’t there either.”</p><p>yeonjun finally heard that and realised what was happening. his eyes widened as he tried to disentangle himself from the bedsheets, stepping onto the floor as soobin got out of bed too.</p><p>“i’ll go out now. i think that they might ask for you too, so we’ll meet in the throne room, okay?” yeonjun spoke feverishly as he buttoned up his clothes, walking towards the door.</p><p>“yes, hyung.” soobin nodded as yeonjun opened the door slightly, checking the hallway.</p><p>“i’ll go then, soobin.” yeonjun placed a firm hand on the younger’s neck, pulling him down to press his lips to his cheek.</p><p>soobin’s cheeks turned red as he stood at the same spot for a few moments after yeonjun left.</p><p>–  throne room –</p><p>the two kings were standing beside each other, talking to their respective sons. the princes has quickly dressed themselves, brushing their hair and pinning their collars up- they looked like the true results of royalty.</p><p>yeonjun’s father spoke, “the two of you don’t seem to be that close to each other. it would be nice if you would've learned more about this young man, yeonjun. he’s going to be the king of the baekje when you’ll be king too. it is always nice to take the advantage of the time you get and to keep close ties.”</p><p>the two princes tried their best to surpress their smiles as they simply nodded at statement. the kings didn’t know- and they didn’t need to know- that the boys had spent the last night together and had in fact gotten to know each other better than any two future kings would ever know each other.</p><p>close ties with other kings didn’t mean that you knew what their kisses tasted like, but these two princes here hid a secret that was perhaps going to stay a secret together.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>♍︎</b><b> ♐︎</b> <b> the meadows</b> | the palace | kingdom of goryeo </p><p><b>⧖</b>  <b>that night | 11 PM</b></p><p> </p><p>“hyung, what if they catch us? or find us missing? we’ve already barely managed to hide it the last time-”</p><p>yeonjun pulled soobin gently by the arm as the two of them walked out of the castle from the back gate. it was a dark night and it would’ve been hard to see anything if it wasn’t for the milky, pale full moon that shone through the crowns of the trees.</p><p>the elder interrupted soobin, “i’ll make up an excuse, don’t worry.”</p><p>something about the reassuring firmness in yeonjun’s voice made soobin relax as the two of them slowed down a little, making their way through the partially dense forest.</p><p>yeonjun’s arm snaked around soobin’s waist as he rested his head on soobin’s shoulder. this action made the younger blush, yet he managed to recover from the growing warmth on his cheeks and put an arm on yeonjun’s shoulder as the two of them finally reached a clearing at the south end of the forest.</p><p>yeonjun hummed gently as he pulled soobin onto a patch of grass in the center of the field. soobin lied down facing yeonjun, who had already placed an arm on soobin’s waist.</p><p>“soobin-ah….”</p><p>yeonjun whispered gently as he brought his hand up to soobin’s hair, brushing it slightly.</p><p>soobin’s deep voice sounded endearingly soft as he unconsciously moved his head along with yeonjun’s hand, like a puppy who’d finally found a home, “yes, hyung?”</p><p>yeonjun let out a deep sigh, shifting his body closer to soobin. their bodies were prssing against each other’s now, their legs on each other’s.</p><p>“i want to say something.”</p><p>soobin moved his hand onto yeonjun’s waist, pulling his shirt up just enough to place his hands on the elder’s bare, toned waist, “say it.”</p><p>yeonjun’s hand momentarily relaxed as he felt soobin’s hand against his skin, and he spoke-</p><p>“soobin, they say when you meet the love of your life, time stops.”</p><p>he paused for a second before continuing.</p><p>“-and that’s true. i’m still stuck in that afternoon, when we first saw each other. each strand of your hair, each move you made- everything is clear as day in my mind till now. i’d entered the hallway that day expecting to be bored by royal proceedings but-”</p><p>he trailed his hand down soobin’s neck and down to his chest, stopping at his heart, “-i found a boy who’d mean more to me than anyone ever has.”</p><p>soobin moved his hand to put it over yeonjun’s as he squeezed it gently.</p><p>“i knew about you before i came, and i expected that i’d be scared of you. you are the prince of goryeo after all- it used to be our rival kingdom, so i expected that the people here would be harsh. but you hyung-”</p><p>soobin moved to whisper in yeonjun’s left ear, “-turned out to be the loveliest of them all.”</p><p>yeonjun grinned as he finally let out an impatient sigh, “just kiss me already, would you?”</p><p>yeonjun climbed onto the younger’s body as their hungry, passionate and yearning lips molded together, connecting their hearts, bodies and souls. the prince of baekje held the king of his heart not gently this time- but rather roughly as he didn’t try to hold back his want, his want for the complete love and attention of his ever so dear hyung.</p><p>yeonjun felt rather like a hungry hyena who’d been kept hungry for years and years before he got the feast of a lifetime for himself. as his lips moved against soobin’s , he could feel the younger’s soft skin, his bare neck, his strong thighs and each and every inch of it was perfect to him. </p><p>he ran his fingers through the black hair of his love as he felt both of their’s breath relax and the two of them finally broke apart. soobin smiled the widest he had ever done as he looked up at yeonjun, who was smiling back at him.</p><p>soobin pulled yeonjun back onto his chest by his shirt and the elder kept his head on soobin’s chest. yeonjun could feel tears forming in his eyes as he clutched onto soobin’s clothes, his scent filling his nose.</p><p>yeonjun spoke gently as soobin held his hand, “i’m not sure if we will be able to go ahead with this, but i need to know so much, things i don’t even have an idea bout yet - and better with you than anyone else.”</p><p>soobin could felt  something rising in himself as tried to hold back his tears. yeonjun continued to speak.</p><p>“since i’d been a kid in this castle i never wanted to be king. i just wanted to live like a normal person and get to do things that i would’ve done if i were not a prince- or later, a king. </p><p>but now that i have no choice, i thought of it and after meeting you i realised that i did want to be king, but not of this kingdom. i want to be your king and i want you to be mine. i want to know your body, i want to know how you feel, i want to know you, and through you, i want to know me.”</p><p>soobn nodded wordlessly as glistening tears rolled down his cheek. yeonjun moved slightly to wipe them off his face before leaning in to press a wet kiss to soobin’s quivering lips.</p><p>“so call me by your name, soobin, and i’ll call you by mine.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading it and do tell me if you have anything to say about it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>